republic_wirelessfandomcom-20200214-history
Current Open or Unsolved Issues
This is a list of current bugs and other errata going on at Republic Wireless that affect a number of users and for which there is no current solution or workaround. To keep this list reasonably compact, most of the items mentioned here are unique to Republic's service or phones. Please do not use this section for missing features (e.g. picture or short-code texting), physical limitations that will never be overcome (e.g. internal phone memory is too small), lack of cell coverage, or bad customer service. Check the Feature Requests page for items mentioned there and do not duplicate. When adding new items, put them under the appropriate heading, try not to be too verbose, and avoid subjective, emotional, or opinionated remarks - stick to "just the facts". If you have other comments, feel free to add them in the comment section below this article. Thank you! __TOC__ Motorola Moto E (XT1019) *The earpiece speaker has distorted sound at higher volume levels, often referred to as a "crackle" noise. The sound quality is also worse than that of the other Republic phones and the maximum volume level is lower, making hearing difficult in noisy situations. Current responses from Republic support suggest that inferior audio components are the cause, but other testing has shown that good sounding phone calls are possible. The distortion can be reduced by enabling hearing aid compatibility in the dialer's settings, and eliminated by using a headset. *Moto Assist fails to answer a call in "Home" mode on Wi-Fi. Republic Wireless has acknowledged the issue. *New voicemail does not blink the notification LED. * The default notification ringtone is used for voicemail regardless of the ringtone choice made in the dialer settings under Voicemail. That means it's not possible to silence the voicemail notification unless all notifications are silenced. * Hangouts fails to send MMS unless cell service is enabled. Republic Wireless has documented the issue. Motorola Moto G (XT1031) *A loud noise is heard when calls to another Republic Wireless customer are ringing. Republic Wireless has acknowledged the issue. *When phone is set to vibrate-only, inbound calls will vibrate only briefly and the screen is black with no way to answer the call. Republic Wireless has acknowledged the issue. *A persistent notification indicates an "Assisted Dialing Error." Users who attempt to fix the error by following the prompts will render the phone incapable of completing a call. Republic Wireless has acknowledged this issue. *Moto Assist fails to answer a call in "Home" mode on Wi-Fi. Republic Wireless has acknowledged the issue. * Calls may still switch from Wi-Fi to cell on networks where handover has been disabled in the Republic Wireless app. * Outbound calling may sporadically fail with the dialer closing without completing the call. Support has indicated this is a known issue. * The Republic Wireless app may crash or cause the Messaging app to crash when MMS messages are sent or viewed. * After a reboot, the phone may notify of new voicemail for messages that have been previously heard. *New voicemail does not blink the notification LED. *The default notification ringtone is used for voicemail regardless of the ringtone choice made in the dialer settings under Voicemail. That means it's not possible to silence the voicemail notification unless all notifications are silenced. *Text messages sent using "Ok Google" are not saved in the stock Messaging app as sent messages. *Hangouts fails to send MMS unless cell service is enabled. RW has documented the issue. : Recently Resolved *The in-progress call is dropped instead of being placed on hold when a waiting call is answered or an attempt is made to add additional parties to a call. Motorola Moto X (Gen 1) (XT1049) *Moto Assist fails to answer a call in "Home" mode on Wi-Fi. Republic Wireless has acknowledged the issue. *Outbound calling may sporadically fail with the dialer closing without completing the call. Support has indicated this is a known issue. * Calls may still switch from Wi-Fi to cell on networks where handover has been disabled in the Republic Wireless app. * The Republic Wireless app may crash or cause the Messaging app to crash when MMS messages are sent or viewed. * After a reboot, the phone may notify of new voicemail for messages that have been previously heard. * Battery life for $10 plan subscribers is noticeably worse after the KitKat update. Republic has responded to support tickets saying they are aware of the problem and are investigating it. Members have determined that battery life can be restored by selectively restricting background data on apps . * Text messages sent using Motorola Connect, Motorola Assist, Touchless Control, and "Ok Google" are not saved in the the stock Messaging app as sent messages. Republic has indicated they are aware of this issue. *Touchless control won't initiate a call unless cell service is enabled. That leaves this feature unavailable to those on the $5 Wi-Fi only plan. *Touchless control won't place a phone call if the SIM card has been removed. *MMS messages containing a single picture may arrive as a slideshow. Republic Wireless has indicated they are aware of the issue and working to resolve it. *The default notification ringtone is used for voicemail regardless of the ringtone choice made in the dialer settings under Voicemail. That means it's not possible to silence the voicemail notification unless all notifications are silenced. *Outbound calls using automobile Bluetooth systems may display a Republic Wireless routing number rather than the number of the party being called. Republic Wireless has indicated they are aware of this issue but that there is no fix. *Hangouts fails to send MMS unless cell service is enabled. RW has documented the issue. : Recently Resolved *New voicemail does not appear on the Active Notifications screen. Solved by the Kitkat update as described here. * The in-progress call is dropped instead of being placed on hold when a waiting call is answered or an attempt is made to add additional parties to a call. * Touchless control can't unlock a password/pin-locked phone. Solved by the KitKat update. *Wi-Fi call audio isn't heard when a call interrupts locally stored music that's being played from a variety of music players, including Google Play Music. Solved by the KitKat update. *When locally stored music is playing and voicemail playback is initiated from the call log, both the music and voicemail play simultaneously at reduced volume. In some cases the volume of the voicemail may be so low as to not be heard. Solved by the KitKat update. *When a call hands over from Wi-Fi to Cell, Bluetooth audio switches to the handset. Solved by the KitKat update. *When a call hands over from Wi-Fi to cell, speakerphone is turned off. Solved by the KitKat update. *Ringtones assigned to individual contacts aren't used when calls are received on cell service. '' Solved by the KitKat update.'' *When the option is enabled, pressing the power button does not end a Wi-Fi call as it does for a cell service call. Solved by the KitKat update. *Call blocking apps with a "Hangup" feature are unable to hang up on the inbound call when that call is on Wi-Fi. The ringtone will be silenced, but the caller will continue to hear ringing and will be able to leave voicemail. Solved with the KitKat update. *For phones on the $5 (Wi-Fi only) plan, when those phones are turned off or don't have a Wi-Fi connection, voicemail fails to pick up inbound calls. This issue was resolved in March 2014. Motorola Moto X (Gen 2) (XT1094) *Moto Assist fails to answer a call in "Home" mode on Wi-Fi. * After a reboot, the phone may notify of new voicemail for messages that have been previously heard. *Touchless control won't initiate a call unless cell service is enabled. That leaves this feature unavailable to those on the $5 Wi-Fi only plan. *The default notification ringtone is used for voicemail regardless of the ringtone choice made in the dialer settings under Voicemail. That means it's not possible to silence the voicemail notification unless all notifications are silenced. *Hangouts fails to send MMS unless cell service is enabled. RW has documented the issue. Motorola Defy XT (XT557D) *Call volume at the phone's maximum setting is deemed too low by some users, whether on earpiece or speakerphone. The volume on cell service is generally considered adequate by those same users. There's been no acknowledgement from Republic Wireless about this issue. *The voicemail indicator only functions when cell service is available. This problem was acknowledged by Republic and will not be fixed but a work around though email is in the works. *After an activation or profile update, the phone's voicemail number is improperly set (should be 877-912-1832). There's been no acknowledgement from Republic Wireless about this issue. *Echo heard by callers talking to Republic members was supposed to be fixed by the January 2013 OTA update. However, a few members report that the echo continues or has become worse. There's been no acknowledgement from Republic Wireless about this issue *Touch-tone sounds are not played through the speaker when keypad numbers are pressed, as they are during a cell service call. There's been no acknowledgement from Republic Wireless about this issue. *Proxy settings cannot be set on the Wi-Fi interface. This is considered a bug because other Android 2.3 phones have this feature. Although Republic Wireless has stated that proxy services may be an issue for WI-Fi calling, the option should be made available. *The Battery Manager application must be set to performance mode to keep Wi-Fi calling enabled. New users frequently make a different choice to try to extend battery life, leading to problem reports. It should be removed, replaced, or enhanced to prevent loss of Wi-Fi calling under all settings. *After a long period of not using the phone, the first attempt at an outbound Wi-Fi call will ring once and then disconnect. An immediate re-dial (still on Wi-Fi) generally succeeds. Occasionally the phone will automatically re-dial on cell. There's been no acknowledgement from Republic Wireless about this issue. *The Wi-Fi+ app seems to be the source of unwanted behavior, including automatic Wi-Fi connections to passing hotspots, failure to use Wi-Fi for calls, and noise during calls. General recommendation from the community is to remove it, for now. Republic Wireless is taking ideas on how to improve the app. *The Wi-Fi+ app is supposed to route calls over cell service when the Wi-Fi connection has poor quality, but it has no effect on incoming calls which continue to use WI-Fi despite poor quality. *When the option is enabled, pressing the power button does not end a Wi-Fi call as it does for a cell service call. There's been no acknowledgement from Republic Wireless about this issue. : Recently Resolved *Incoming calls transfer to voicemail more quickly on Wi-Fi than calls on cell service. Resolved in March 2014 with an increased ring time for Wi-Fi calls rather than the promised user-customizable ring time). ' All Phones *Voicemail settings and other call-related options cannot be changed when Airplane mode and Wi-Fi are enabled. Since Republic's phones have voice capability over Wi-Fi as well as cell service, it should be possible to access these settings whenever Wi-Fi is turned on. There's been no acknowledgement from Republic Wireless about this issue. General Service : '''Recently Resolved *Phone numbers cannot be ported from other carriers that use Bandwidth.com VOIP services, such as Google Voice. Resolved 8/7/2014. Cellular Voice Service *Outbound calls may fail when placed using certain cell towers. This "timing problem" has been privately but not publically acknowledged. Failed calls appear in call log sometimes with no destination number, sometimes with the wrong destination number. No time estimates for fixing this problem have been mentioned. Messaging (Texts) *When both Wi-Fi and cell service are unavailable, texts sent to the Republic phone are not delivered until the phone has cell service. Connecting to Wi-Fi is not sufficient to receive the texts. Republic Wireless has acknowledged this situation as "optimized." The $5 Wi-Fi-only plan is immune to this problem. *Third-party messaging apps fail to send MMS. Republic Wireless has acknowledged this issue. On Oct 20, 2014 Republic Wireless announced support for MMS in Google Hangouts. Voicemail System *Message timestamps are given only in the Eastern time zone. Republic said they were working on the problem in June of 2012, but it remains unsolved. *Voicemail playback volume is too low. There's been no acknowledgement from Republic Wireless about this issue. Account Management *Plan changes initiated up to 48 hours after the customer's billing date may be denied for overdue payment reasons even though the customer has a zero balance on the account. Support is reported to be aware of this issue, and a plan change may be requested by Help Request or live chat (when available). : Recently Resolved *Customers' "Bills and Payment" tab may require multiple refreshes to load or may fail to load altogether. Support has indicated this is a "Known Issue." Returns *Customers receiving refunds for returned devices are also receiving E-mail stating that the device was extensively damaged and no refund would be forthcoming. Republic Wireless has acknowleged this is due to a bug in the return process. Last updated: 19:26, January 1, 2015 (UTC)